


I'll Help

by Fabular_Mr_Fox



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Consentacles, Explicit Consent, Multi, Other, Pegging, Tentacles, Threesome - F/M/Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabular_Mr_Fox/pseuds/Fabular_Mr_Fox
Summary: You think dating is hard? Try dating with a symbiote.





	I'll Help

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: All right folks. I wrote this for a holiday fic exchange. I have never seen _Venom_ , so this is probably wildly OOC. Just imagine that it's basically Tom Hardy RPF except Tom Hardy with a symbiote. With consent, and desserts, and sweet, sweet porn.

Eddie hasn’t been this scared of a girl since grade school. Or maybe since the first time he had sex. He can’t decide. He doesn’t know. He doesn’t want to put a number on it. He just knows he’s scared as hell of this one, and what happens at the end of this date.

Sammy’s short and round with sharply-angled hair. There is a chest piece just visible above the neckline of her shirt: he can’t make it out but the fact of it is intriguing. She studied political science, got her masters at the Sorbonne, and works for an NGO. She has given a TED talk, and not TEDx either. She is shredding every subject that arises in conversation and asking him what he thinks and then talking over him, and he--an unabashed subby bottom, no terminal degree, currently unemployed--is loving every moment of it. 

It’s going well, and he doesn’t know what to do about that.

All of his dates since...well, since...you know. 

_Me?_

Yes, since Venom. All of his dates since Venom have gone catastrophically. It’s like he’s just too weird, now that more than half his conversations take place inside his head. Now that he’s living with this alien symbiote as a constant companion and arguing like one half of an old married couple with a carnivorous lifeform who has a penchant for nagging and pedantry.

He’d always imagined if he ended up in that kind of relationship, it would be a marriage. To Anne. But look how that turned out. There’s only so many stresses you can put on a relationship before it implodes.

_There were many stresses on your relationship with Anne Weying. Do not place the blame solely on--_

No. It isn’t Venom’s fault. It’s squarely Eddie’s. And he’d pretty much given up and just resigned himself to living monogamously with a slimy black symbiote for the rest of his days. Which might have been fine! The sex is great. The sex is...well. He’s never had sex like that.

Yes, of course he fucked Venom. Because before Anne, he’d been a serious kinkster. The kind of guy who jacked off to Geiger paintings and went to parties where strangers in latex zip-tied him and fucked him with vibrating dildoes that looked like modernist sculptures rendered in silicone. He’d once joked to Anne about getting an ovipositor sex toy, and she’d rolled her eyes like she didn’t know there was a kernel of want deep down under his laughter.

Before Anne, Eddie had been a freak because he enjoyed it. And now, with Venom, he doesn’t have much of a choice. So might as well enjoy it again. 

Still, a symbiote doesn’t have things like...tits, for instance. 

_Eddie, I can simulate human breasts to within a very small margin of error. And I am only slimy when you want me to be. Which, I might add, is often. Rounded to the nearest whole integer, seventy nine percent of the time._

Fine, Eddie likes the slime. And Venom can do tits when he asks. But sometimes he doesn’t want to have to ask. And anyway, he can’t smell Venom’s hair. He can’t watch Venom walk to the bathroom in the half-light, ass rolling like a ship from port to starboard. 

_While I cannot technically walk to the bathroom independent of my host, I can simulate the human gluteus maximus to within--_

Listen, the point is just that Eddie misses girls, all right? He likes Venom a lot. Venom can fuck him in innovative, extraterrestrial ways that leave him sweating and dizzy, dick aching, asshole so stretched out he has trouble walking the next day. 

_You are very welcome, Eddie._

But Venom is Venom, and Eddie misses girls. He misses all the ways that girls are different from him, with different ways of looking at the world and different ways of living in it.

_I am different._

Okay, yeah. Venom is really different. But Eddie wants to have stupid arguments about how long it takes his girlfriend in the shower, or how often to change the bedsheets, or the clogs of hair in the drain. He wants to help fix things up around her apartment, carry her heavy groceries, wonder whether she wants kids, whether he can turn his act around enough to be a dad. He wants to discuss with her whether these impulses are born out of patriarchy or tenderness or some snarled mix of both that they can pick apart for hours knowing fully that it doesn’t matter: they’ll both end up carrying groceries sometimes, because life is messy and more complicated than theory makes it out to be.

Besides, getting pegged by a symbiote is nothing like getting pegged by a girl. He loves the way some women are surprised by his desires. How some of them say they want to do it before he ever asks. The push and pull of power imbalances. The sight of a wet cunt framed by the straps of a harness. 

Venom is silent on this particular point, except for a twisting in Eddie’s veins, a pressure at the base of his skull that he recognizes as curiosity. Venom has never ridden shotgun while Eddie fucked anybody else. Or got fucked by somebody.

Across the table, Sammy is deep into a debate with herself about the nuances and implementation of the Affordable Care Act compared to theoretical alternatives. Her tiramisu is sitting between them on the table, utterly forgotten. Or so Eddie thinks, until he sticks a fork in it and she interrupts herself with a mock-irritable “Hey!”

“Sorry,” he says, and then licks his fork. Venom wriggles with delight. It enjoys the taste of tiramisu.

She shrugs and laughs, takes a huge bite. Mouth full, she talks behind her hand. Eddie finds this delightful. “Anyway, what do you think?”

She is talking about the ACA. What he says is, “I think we should get out of here.”

Her eyebrows, which are thinly-plucked and darkly penciled, rise like they’ve each been pinched at the center and pulled up. “I’m not done with my dessert.”

_Give it to me!_

“I’ll help,” he says, and digs into the tiramisu again.

#

They go to her place, because he did not think this date would go so well, so his place is a sty. He blushes when he admits this, which she says is adorable. 

“I’m inclined to reward honesty,” she says, and calls a cab. 

She has a studio on the edge of the Mission, in a building she tells him is haunted. She says this with conviction so incredible it verges on irony, and Eddie is unsure whether she believes it or not.

_Ghosts do not exist._

Eddie still gets the shivers, and likes it. Venom twines through his cells, bathing in adrenaline. It turns the sensation of fear into something pleasurable, sensual. Eddie’s dick twitches in his jeans, which were already too tight. He knows he’s got a great ass, and even if he thought this date wouldn’t go anywhere, he likes an opportunity to show it off. 

_But these pants are uncomfortable. They pinch. I do not understand--_

“Damn.” Sammy flicks the bulge beneath his zipper. “Zero to sixty in under how many seconds?” 

It hurts, but it hurts so good. The sensation shorts out his higher functions and he only grunts, closing his eyes and leaning back against the wall. 

_Oh. I see. ...May we ask her to do that again?_

But Sammy is already pressed against him: she is soft and pillowy and he can feel the seams of her bra through her shirt, where her flesh dimples under the pressure. She is laughing, and she is shorter than him, so she has to stand on tiptoe to kiss him and he has to bend down and god damn, it has been so long since he kissed a girl--

 _This is kissing? This is kissing. I see. I...I understand. This is...this is very good._

It’s not like Venom hasn’t seen people kissing. It’s not like Eddie hasn’t watched porn. It’s not like Venom is ignorant about this stuff. But as Eddie’s keenly aware, there’s a difference between watching and doing. 

Venom has done things with and to his mouth, for sure. But it’s got to be different to be a part of a human body sucking face with another human body. From the flood of signals Venom’s sending into Eddie’s brain, it’s quite a first kiss. 

He didn’t anticipate how much Venom’s reaction would feed into his own, and now he’s hard as a tire iron and the tight jeans were a terrible idea, but Sammy is tugging apart the button fly and he’s not wearing underwear because he’s just that kind of guy, so his dick is in her hand and his mouth is hanging open, and he probably looks like a moron. She gives it a squeeze and he groans.

“This is okay?” she asks, stroking twice and then squeezing again, harder.

“Fuck yes,” he says, hips jerking.

“You like it rough,” she says grabbing his balls through his jeans. He makes a high-pitched sound and sags into her grip. “I knew it.”

 _How?_ Venom’s pleasure signals grow muddied with concern, confusion. _Eddie, you did not discuss your preferences with her prior to this--_

“I could tell,” says Sammy, crowding him against the wall, biting one nipple through his shirt. “That little smile, the shoulders, the way you get small when you laugh. You want to get pushed around.”

He can feel his blush coming up again. It makes Sammy grin.

“Okay,” she says. “I can do that. You just tell me, okay? Do we need a safe word?”

God, he likes this girl. “Red,” he says, breathing hard. “Red is good.”

“Awesome,” she says, and bites his nipple again, much harder. He grabs a handful of her hair and presses her mouth to his chest until her teeth get a grip on his pec, bruising. The cotton of his shirt is wet with her spit.

 _This is acceptable?_ Venom is nervous, but feeding on his arousal. _It is acceptable for her to hurt you? She cannot read your reactions as I can, Eddie. How will she know---_

“Fuck,” he says, and Sammy’s head comes up, face flushed.

“Sorry,” she says. “Sorry, that was kind of hard.”

“No,” he says. “It was good. God, it was really good, but…”

“But?” she steps back and he watches everything good about this night start to tremble, teetering on the edge of a cliff.

It would be so easy not to tell her. And it’s going to be even odds whether she even believes him when he does. But he can’t do this thing with Venom riding along and not say anything. It’s like...it’s like voyeurism she didn’t sign up for. Or worse, some kind of weird bait and switch. It’s not cool. It’s not consensual. And she made sure he felt safe. So he’s going to make sure for her too, even if it’s something she would never have known to worry about. 

“This is going to sound really weird,” he says. 

She snorts. “Try me.”

“No, no.” He scrubs his hands over his face. “Look, I...I swear I’m not crazy. But I have this thing…”

“Dude,” she says. “You should see my porn folder. Come on, I’m up for anything. Except shit. I don’t do shit.”

That makes him laugh, anyway.

_Humans copulate in ways that involve feces?_

He’ll explain that later. “It’s not shit,” he says. “It’s...I have a parasite.”

_EDDIE BROCK, I am a SYMBIOTE._

“Symbiote,” he corrects, wincing. “An alien symbiote. Like, from outer space.”

She is staring at him, brows drawn down, mouth open in a skeptical way that shows her bottom teeth.

“Not crazy,” he says again. “I swear.”

“I mean,” she says. Then shakes her head. Then, “Fucking San Francisco.”

“Can I just...look, it’s just that I didn’t want to fuck you and you not know.”

“You were going to fuck me?” She looks him up and down. “I kind of thought it was going to be the other way around.”

“Right,” he says. “No. I mean, yes. But, I didn’t want us to, you know, do anything before I told you. I thought it would be...weird.”

“Oh,” says Sammy, “it’s already weird.”

God, he likes her so much, but his boner is gone, and she looks about ready to kick him out the door. He slumps against the wall and feels hope leave him. This was going so well. And a cab back to his place is going to be astronomical.

_Eddie? I am sorry that she yelled. Are you sad?_

No, he says, in that way that is sort of just thinking at the presence in his body. No, I’m not angry. I’m just...tired.

_Your neurochemical composition indicates sadness._

That too.

_Because she does not believe I exist._

Eddie feels what’s happening about two seconds too late to do anything about it. Not like there’s much he could do. But Sammy might have appreciated a warning.

The shining black film that expresses across his skin is beautiful. Or, he has come to see it that way: it catches the light like an oil slick. It makes the curves of his muscles shine. The feeling of Venom sliding across his skin, between the hairs of his arms, the crack of his ass, the knobs of his spine, is a little like water-based lube, a little like a lukewarm bath, a little like liquid latex...and nothing like any of these things. He’s hard again, and even his dick is slicked with black. He feels his mouth stretch. Venom’s mouth. He is inside Venom now, and not the other way around.

Sammy is on the other side of the room, all of the sudden, the sofa between them, and there is nowhere else for her to go. The skeptical expression is gone and now her jaw is just plain slack.

“Holy shit,” she is saying, over and over again. Eddie really doesn’t want Venom to eat her.

_I will not eat her, Eddie. I want...I want her. I want you to have her, how you want. I want that too. I am trying to make her understand._

Venom is going to scare the shit out of her and Eddie is going to have to scram.

Except Venom is standing very still, one hand extended, and the black slime stretches and stretches and Eddie feels his own perception reach across the room toward Sammy, who does not move. He can feel her cheek under...not his fingers. He doesn’t know what to call it. But he can feel. 

She flinches, but doesn’t run. Venom strokes her cheek, once, and then withdraws.

“You’re for real,” she says. Her voice is faint but Venom can hear her perfectly. And so can Eddie.

 _Yes,_ says Venom, and Sammy hears him this time too.

“Fuck,” she says. Then, “Is it...contagious?”

_I am not an “it.” I am called Venom._

“Right,” she says, with the kind of smile that says she isn’t processing any of this. “Sorry.”

 _Eddie is my host,_ says Venom. _I will not transfer to your body during intercourse._

“Okay,” she says, and takes a miraculous step forward. “Um. So, is Eddie still in there?”

Venom peels back from Eddie’s face and he blinks, breaths, tastes the air on his tongue. Sammy is standing right in front of him now, and he can smell her perfume.

“Hi,” he says, stupidly.

Her smile wavers. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

“Nope.”

“And it...he...Venom. Venom like...lives in you?”

“Pretty much.”

“Have you...have you fucked anybody. With. It in you?”

He’s blushing again. “Um, no, but...but like, I’ve…”

“Oh my god,” she says. “Oh my god, you fucked it!”

 _Eddie has penetrated me,_ says Venom, growing a small speaking appendage from Eddie’s shoulder, so they have what amounts to two heads. Sam blanches and squeaks. _I have also penetrated Eddie._

“Jesus Christ,” she says. Then, considering, “I mean, that’s kind of hot? Like, in a monsterfucking sort of way?”

Eddie’s face has got to be scarlet by now. “Are you, um. Are you still inclined to reward honesty?”

“I’m...I’m into it, I think? I mean.” Her voice gathers a little strength. “Sure. I’ll try anything once.”

#

Like any threesome, it starts out kind of awkward; there’s a little fumbling, a little bit of protocol. Finally Eddie says, “Dude, Chill out. Just ride along for a second,” and Venom withdraws, oozing a embarrassment and annoyance. 

“Sorry,” says Eddie, straddling Sammy’s hips. “It’s just been a while. I mean, since I...with a...a…”

“Human,” she says, and they both laugh.

“Yeah,” says Eddie, leaning down. “And Venom’s never...he’s into it but I thought we’d kind of give him a demonstration, here. Of how…”

“Sure,” she says, “sure. Oh my god, am I about to like...pop an alien’s cherry?”

_Eddie, what is a cherry?_

Eddie snorts into the soft skin of Sammy’s throat.

“What?” she asks.

“I’ll tell you later,” he says, to both of them, and slips his hand inside her panties.

They’ve toned it down a little. It’s almost vanilla, except it’s so, so not: Venom is pressing down through the nerves of Eddie’s fingers to feel the inside of Sammy, and it’s making Eddie’s fingers so sensitive he can feel the shivering of her muscles like they’re his, so he knows how to time the curl of his knuckles, the twist of his wrist. He makes her come like that, and come again, and the second orgasm lasts a long, long time. She laughs when it’s over.

“Is that just you?” she asks. “Or did your friend help out?”

He kisses her, and she bites his lower lip and flips him on his back.

“My turn,” she says, and pins him. 

God, he had forgotten, except he hadn’t: the fall of hair around his face, the inexpert touch of someone who can’t quite read his mind and so needs to read his body. The agony of wanting a touch here and getting it there and knowing you could come if only.

_Oh. Oh._

Venom is learning a lot about how humans work, tonight. Eddie, for one, is fucking happy to teach him.

Sam gets a finger in him, and then two, then three, and he’s grinding down against her knuckles and sweating.

“Hang on,” she says, “Hang on.” She pulls out too fast and he yells and she laughs, and then there’s the jangle of buckles and she’s pulling a harness between her legs, tightening it around her hips

 _Ah,_ says Venom. _This. This is what you meant._

“Get on all fours,” she says. And then, “You like big. I can can tell.” And he does, and she’s right, and she’s got lube in her hand ready to squeeze before Eddie says, “wait, hang on,” and Venom is already there, spreading, slick. 

“What the fuck,” she says, and he feels her fingers pressing against his hole, sliding in, making sure that this is real, that this is safe, that this will work.

“Seriously,” he says, and she makes a guttural noise and soon it’s not her fingers but the dildo and it is big but Venom is stretching him out, pulsing slowly in ripples that push his muscles wider and wider. Sammy slides in and starts thrusting and he aches around her but it isn’t bad, it isn’t bad at all. 

“Fuck,” she says. “Holy fuck. Jesus Christ, that was…” Instead of finishing she thrusts into him and hits the good spot and he’s past words.

_Eddie._

It is not a good time.

_Eddie. Eddie, what about her?_

What about her? She came twice. She’s enjoying herself back there: he can hear her breathing. Every so often she slaps his ass so hard it stings and says, “Fuck yes.” There will be scratch marks on his back.

_Yes, but...If I help…_

Help? Help like... If Venom...if Venom, what, fucks her? He’ll be able to feel it, he knows. God, he wants that. But he can’t…

“Sammy,” he says, and she slows down. But he hasn’t said “red,” so she keeps up a gentle rhythm and leans in, mouth close to his ear.

“Yeah?” she asks, reaching down to stroke his cock. Venom twines around her fingers and between them, making her hand slick. She pauses at first, alarmed, then squeezes and keeps going with more confidence.

“Fuck,” he says, and she laughs. “No, no. I need…”

“What do you need?” she asks. “Ask nice.”

“Not me.” He’s dizzy, chasing his thoughts. “I--Venom. Venom wants to...since I can’t fuck you while you...unf..fuck me…”

“Oh,” says Sammy. “Oh, shit.”

He can’t tell if she’s weirded out or thinks it’s really hot, but she doesn’t stop pumping at his ass. And then, just when he’s sinking back into his bottoming stupor she says, “Fuck it. Yeah. Yeah, sure.”

Venom surges out of Eddie’s skin. He can feel everything the black slick of the symbiote touches and Venom is slipping up Sammy’s thighs, crawling under the nylon straps around her hips and thighs, and pumping into her cunt and her ass like he’s filled Eddie up so often. 

It’s kind of like fucking somebody and getting fucked at the same time. But it’s nothing like that at all. It’s like he is fucking Sammy with his skin, his brain, every nerve ending in his body. And kind of like he’s fucking himself, with Venom twined around her dildo. And also like there is a very real, very human girl behind him, fucking him with a strap on.

Thank god Venom learns fast, because Eddie is not going to last like this and he wants Sammy to come while she’s inside him. And if this goes on any longer he’s going to lose his mind. 

He can feel her tight with apprehension, at first, then loosening up a little as she gets used to the feeling of pulsing symbiote inside her. And then, soon enough, that muscular squeezing: like a fist, like a throat, like a heart. He knows it’s her cunt closing around Venom but it feels like its happening throughout his entire body. He is feeling both of their orgasms build.

“Oh my god,” she says, in a shocked monotone, and he comes all over her bedspread, Venom’s tentacles wrapped around his cock. 

#

“Okay,” says Sammy later, when they’re lying just to the left of the mess they’ve made. “So. Okay.”

“Right.” Eddie is staring at a speck on the ceiling. He can smell Sammy’s hair. He rolls over and buries his face in it.

_That is nice. I understand why you like it. I understand why you missed it. Please do it again?_

He obliges, taking a breath so deep his lungs hurt.

“Are you...smelling me?” asks Sammy.

“Mm.” Eddie tightens his arms around her. The chest piece is an Aubrey Beardsley illustration. She has very nice breasts, beneath the ink. 

_Yes. These are better than mine. I see. I will adjust my calculations._

“Sam,” says Eddie.

“Sammy,” she says. “I hate Sam.”

“Sorry. Sammy. Um, listen. It might be weird, but…”

She laughs and all the soft parts of her jiggle against him. It makes him so happy his ribs hurt.

_This is good. I see. I see. I like this, Eddie. I like her._

“Weird?” she asks. “Eddie Brock, there is like, a hentai porno living inside of you. I think we are way past weird. You have a thing about smelling?”

He hides his face in the crook of her neck, his skin hot against hers. “No. I just...I wanted to know if we could, um...if you wanted to do this again, sometime.”

“I will fuck you any day of the week,” she says. 

Venom excretes a small tentacle and cocks it curiously.

“Uh,” she says. “Um, yeah. Yeah, you too. Venom.”

The tentacle slides back beneath Eddie’s skin, satisfied.

“Sure,” says Eddie. “Sure, likewise. But I just meant. Um, like...I meant, could we do dinner first? Maybe a movie?” He is dying here. How do you ask a girl to like you, when you’re not in third grade and you can’t pass a note? He’d love a little “do you like me: yes/no” clarity here.

“Like a date,” she asks. “A second date.”

“Yeah. We could even...I mean, I’ll clean up my place and we could just watch movies in. Order pizza.”

She sits up and looks at him in a way that makes him feel extremely scrutinized. He is a total fuck up, with zero money and no job, who scared his fiancee off by being a giant freak. Also by getting infected with an alien symbiote. He’s hot, but there are a lot of hot guys in San Francisco, so he doesn’t have a lot to recommend him, considering.

But after a minute, she nods and says, “All right. But Venom gets to choose the movie.”


End file.
